Punisher Schematic
Basic Info The has *2 Custom Slots with 3 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 9 Upgradable Components. *3 Class Slots with 6 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 19 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Custom ---- Class ( T ) ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The gained the ( R ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( R ) Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( U ) Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( R ) Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( U ) Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( R ) Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the ( U ) Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic gained the Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Punisher Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Operation: Retribution ( May 19, 2016 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The has NO Lost Tech Components. *The has N0 Epic Tech Components *The has 28 Limited Tech Components **Including 7 Uncommon Limited Tech. **Including 6 Rare Limited Tech. *The , although sharing the Class Slot with other schematics, contains some alterations : **The does NOT contain the Take Aim component in the Class Orders Slot **The does NOT contain the Class Equipment Slot Trivia *The is available in Workshop upon unlocking Punisher. *The has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Schematic to three Component Capacity Caps'' - Punisher Schematic **''First Schematic have a Expert ( P2 ) Component Capacity Cap'' - Punisher Schematic Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/04/16 ) - Operation: Retribution - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing Gallery PunisherSchematic-Workshop-ShowingExpert.png|Workshop View Showing Expert Component Capacity Cap Navigation Category:Vehicle Schematic Category:Special Forces Schematic Category:Special Foces Heavy Vehicle Schematic Category:A to Z